This invention relates to a method for automatically extracting metal ions contained in an aqueous solution with an extractant and to a device useful for carrying out the above method.
In order to quantitatively analyzing metal ions contained in trace amounts in an aqueous solution by an analyzer such as an inductively coupled plasma (ICP) emission spectrometer, it is necessary to concentrate the sample solution to a detecatable degree. One known concentration technique is extraction with an organic extractant. With known automatical extraction devices of a batch-type, however, it is difficult to obtain a highly concentrated sample because they require the use of a relatively large proportion of extractant.